


Parallels

by Kittyhawk



Series: Snapshots Through Time - A Female Obi-Wan Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Garen Muln (mentioned) - Freeform, Genderswap, Introspection, Pre-Relationship, Quinlan Vos (mentioned) - Freeform, Siri Tachi (mentioned) - Freeform, f!Obitine, fem!Obitine, female Obi-Wan x Satine Kryze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: After several weeks on the run with Qui-Gon and the young Mandalorian duchess Obi-Wan takes the time to analyze her feelings towards Satine and makes a discovery.





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> To my loyal readers, I know this isn't my usual fandom. I will get back to my roots eventually! Please bear with me while I dip into writing something else. Speaking of something else, I would have never thought I'd write a genderswap AU and yet here I am. I had this urge to write some f!Obitine, and it just wouldn't go away.
> 
> To new readers, hello!

“That’s bantha shit,” Obi-Wan scoffed, rolling her eyes. She didn’t have to look at Satine to know the other young woman’s lip was curled with disdain. This argument was as old as this mission and Obi-Wan knew it would be much wiser to keep her thoughts to herself. Why did she always let herself be goaded into discussions? It only got her into trouble. Satine was at least as infuriating as Siri. She could just see her fellow padawan and friend standing there, lip curled, disdain flashing in her eyes, the sun reflecting off honey-colored hair.

“Padawan!” Qui-Gon’s voice cut into their argument like a whip crack, pulling her out of her thoughts. She drew a deep breath and turned to face her master, approaching them with long strides. His eyes flashed at her darkly. Yeah, she was in trouble.

“Master?” she asked, trying to calm her inner turmoil. What was her punishment to be this time?

Qui-Gon Jinn didn’t answer her. Instead, he turned his attention to the Mandalorian duchess they were protecting. “If you would excuse us a moment, your Grace. I need a word with my padawan.”

Satine bowed her head in acknowledgement and left, glancing back them over her shoulder before entering the cave they had sought shelter in the previous evening. Obi-Wan steeled herself for a lecture.

Arms crossed, Qui-Gon leveled a disappointed look at his padawan. “I expect better from you, Obi-Wan. This endless bickering has to stop.”

“Yes, Master. I try,” she answered, gazing at the ground.

"No, you don't," he sighed. “Look at me, padawan.” Shuffling her feet, she met his gaze. “You are unbalanced, Obi-Wan, much more than you should be. Your force presence is reeling like a crécheling’s with no shields. I know these past weeks have been difficult but you have to find your balance in the Force again, young one. Force knows how long this mission will go on.”

“Yes, Master,” she replied, wincing. He was right, of course. It was embarrassing. She wasn’t a Jedi youngling anymore, nor an initiate, not even a junior padawan. She was a senior padawan, and she was better than this.

His eyes softened, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “Obi-Wan, meditate, do some katas. Trust in the Force to guide you. Meanwhile I will take Satine to gather supplies.” He glanced around. "We should be safe here for several days. It's a good opportunity to catch our breaths."

Obi-Wan nodded.

Shortly afterward Obi-Wan found herself alone in the small camp they had set up, listening to the dwindling sounds of Qui-Gon and Satine making their way through the surrounding woods. Sighing, she settled on the ground, legs folded in a lotus position, hands resting lightly upon her knees. She closed her eyes and controlled her breathing, trying to empty her mind while images of sunlight on pale blond hair kept sneaking into her thoughts.

A deep inhale.

_Pale blond morphed into honey blond._

She grit her teeth. Exhale.

_Sweet laughter rang in her mind._

Inhale.

_A flashed smile._

Exhale.

_A fleeting touch._

The Force swirled around her, just out of her grasp. A fine senior padawan she made.

Kriff, she realized, this was exactly like with Siri a few years ago. How hadn't she noticed? She had a crush on the duchess. Oh karking sith hells, Quinlan was never going to let her live this down should he find out about it. Or Siri. Or Garen. Or, well, any of her friends. And of course he would, he was one of her best friends, though at times Obi-Wan really didn’t know why.

“Force blast it,“ she grumbled after a few moments, opening her eyes. Her friends were going to have a field day. Siri was going to laugh her ass off and Obi-Wan could just picture Quinlan - hands clasped dramatically over his heart, “You wound me, Obi-Wan. My heart is broken! I thought we had something!” -, before he and Garen started teasing her mercilessly.

Yep, her friends were going to enjoy this.

She stood up and began stretching. She would have to work out the tension first. Unclasping her lightsaber from her belt she grasped it firmly, its weight familiar and reassuring in her hand, the crystal within humming contently in the Force at her touch. She closed her eyes, letting its song wash over her, beckoning her to ignite the saber and begin their dance. She reached for the Force, felt it slink away from her touch, and returned the saber to her belt. 

She sighed. Open hand, then.

Obi-Wan settled into the opening stance of an empty-handed shii-cho kata. She ran through the kata slowly, trying to focus on its exact execution, only to find her mind wandering once more. What was so captivating about the Duchess anyway? Yes, she was kind of pretty. And no doubt she was determined, and principled, and smart. But she was also headstrong and at times condescending. Like Siri, sometimes. Groaning in frustration, Obi-Wan pushed her thoughts aside and continued her kata, not faltering, her movements precise. By the time she had reached the third repetition she felt less troubled than before. The Force caressed her mind, tugging at her softly. She took a deep breath and unhooked the saber from her belt, igniting it on its lowest setting.

The blade hummed, the crystal in it thrumming contently. 

Calm settled over her and she changed her stance from shii cho to ataru. She lunged, launching into a flip, the graceful arch of her saber slicing through the air with deadly precision. She went through the kata again and again until, finally, she found her center. Spinning, jumping, picking up speed, the Force flowing through her as her twirls and leaps became more elaborate and she landed in a finishing crouch, lightsaber stretched out to the side. 

Panting, she stood and shut off her lightsaber, returning it to its hook before stretching lightly. Her arms and legs burned pleasantly from the exertion and a deep sense of satisfaction swirled around her with the knowledge of a kata exceptionally well done. She sat down and closed her eyes, feeling the weight of her limbs, the air entering her lungs with every breath, and sank into the Force.

A while later she sensed a gentle nudge from Qui-Gon over their bond. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to face the approaching pair, lingering briefly on the fish Qui-Gon carried. It looked like another meal of Haarshun bread and blackened fish.

“Was your morning successful, Padawan?”

“It was, Master.”

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder lightly. They would talk in detail later.

“We also found some fresh fruit,” Satine said, offering one to Obi-Wan, smiling. “Most were overripe, but we managed to find a few that were still edible.” Satine’s gaze was open and friendly, showing no trace of resentment for their earlier disagreement. Obi-Wan took the fruit and bowed slightly.

“Vor entye.”

The smile on the young duchess’s face widened. With a humorous glint in her eyes Obi-Wan added, “It will be a nice addition to our fish and bread diet.”

“Be glad it’s not Bilerat stew,” Satine laughed.

Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought of the vile-smelling dish. If she never had to eat it again, it would still be too soon. “Oh, believe me, I am.”

Satine laughed even louder, hooking her arm around Obi-Wan’s.

And she's kind and humorous, a voice whispered in Obi-Wan's mind.

Maybe Satine didn’t dislike her that much after all, Obi-Wan thought, walking into the shelter together. And, just like with Siri, they would figure things out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first attempt at writing Obi-Wan. I hope it wasn't too bad. I have some other ideas yet, both for regular Obi-Wan and for fem!Obi-Wan. We'll see what comes of it.


End file.
